What If I Said I am Sorry
by Akashi Yukina
Summary: Miyuki terlalu sering melukai Sawamura. Jadi bagaimana bila ia mengatakan maaf?


Miyuki memandang Sawamura yang kini asik kencan –pandangan Miyuki– lempar tangkap dengan junior mereka, Okumura Koushuu. Waktu untuk Miyuki telah habis dalam kamus Sawamura Eijun nampaknya dan tiada yang tersisa di masa lalu untuk Miyuki. Miyuki membuang pandangannya dari sepasang kekasih tersebut, ia telah membiarkan Sawamura jatuh dan dia tau ketika disaat Sawamura membutuhkannya, ia tidak di sekitar Sawamura.

 **What If I Said I am Sorry**

 **Daiya no Ace (c) Terajima Yuuji**

 **BxB, typo, etc**

Miyuki telah membuat Sawamura merasakan apa yang namanya kesendirian dimana ketika setiap malam Sawamura akan melempar sendirian –memang biasanya begitu– setelah puas maka ia akan duduk termenung sembari memandangi langit-langit yang dipenuhi dengan cahaya lampu yang membutakan mata.

Miyuki telah menyelasaikan banyak masalah. Memberi Sawamura barang-barang yang ia tanya kepada Sawamura. Kebanyakan Sawamura hanya meminta untuk lempar-tangkap yang dibalas tawa mengejek Miyuki yang membuat Sawamura akan berteriak kesal sebelum Furuya datang meminta hal yang sama, berakhir dengan Miyuki menerima ajakan Furuya. "Aku tak bisa menolak kemauan Ace- _sama_." Katanya sembari menepuk pucuk kepala Furuya dan meninggalkan matahari Seido yang memandangannya kecewa.

Miyuki tau dia salah waktu itu maka dengan segala usaha ia ingin mengatakannya dan tak pernah mendapatkan kesempatan itu. Entah itu karena Kuramochi atau bocah-bocah yang kini mengikuti Sawamura ke mana saja layaknya anak ayam yang selalu mengekor sang induk. Pernah sekali mereka dapat duduk berhadapan dan saling berbagi pendapat tentang baseball sebelum akhirnya kata putus tersebut terucap dan mereka berakhir.

Bagaimana jika Miyuki mengatakan maaf? Bagaimana jika Miyuki membuat gaduh? Bisakah dengan begitu Miyuki membuat Sawamura menjadi miliknya? Miyuki merasa risih ketika rambut coklat milik Sawamura berpadu dengan surai blonde milik teman sekamarnya. Sawamura adalah segalanya bagi Miyuki dan hanya Sawamura yang ia butuhkan, Sawamura bagai candu yang harus dipenuhi untuk kelangsungan hidup Miyuki Kazuya.

Tawa Sawamura masuk ketelinga Miyuki malam itu setelah usai makan malam. Tawa itu, bukankah tawa yang selama ini Miyuki buat untuk Sawamura? Sial, Miyuki terlalu jatuh pada pesona Sawamura hingga ia sulit untuk bangkit. Miyuki ingin membuat Tawa tersebut kembali menjadi miliknya. Senyum yang manis tersebut juga ingin Miyuki miliki untuk dirinya. Apakah Miyuki terobsesi pada si bodoh itu?

Sial, Miyuki benar-benar telah jatuh cinta kepada Sawamura –ia mengulang kedua kalinya untuk menekan betapa dalam ia jatuh– dan berharap matahari tersebut menyinarinya lagi. "Sawamura," Yang dipanggil menoleh kearah _catcher_ utama Seido. "Bisakah aku membuatmu merasa bahagia seperti sebelumnya?" Miyuki berterima kasih karena kespontanan kurang ajarnya yang membuatnya malu sendiri. "Aku tau terlalu sering membuatmu jatuh, tapi aku harap kamu memberiku waktu sekali lagi untuk berubah dan membuatmu menjadi milikku lagi."

Bunyi piring pecah, Miyuki segera menoleh dan menemukan Kuramochi tengah merangkul dan membiarkan nampan jatuh di kakinya. Entah bagaimana bisa induk Sawamura telah merangkul dan mencoba meremukan bahu Miyuki. "Kau ingin kematian yang bagaimana?"

Sawamura terlihat panik sebelum menarik tangan Kuramochi. "Mochi- _senpai_ , aku bisa jelaskan. Miyuki pasti bercanda."

"Aku serius untuk menjadikanmu milikku seperti malam-malam sebelumnya." Miyuki menatap Sawamura tanpa merasa keraguan sama sekali. "Kita mulai semua dari awal dan aku akan menjadikanmu milikku setiap malam."

"Miyuki Kazuya, kau membuat salah paham." Kuramochi tertahan oleh Haruichi yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

"Kau tau Sawamura, tiap aku menutup mataku selalu dirimu yang indah yang aku lihat. Betapa indahnya bola matamu berpadu dengan seringai yang sialnya terlihat cantik." Miyuki sudah tak peduli bahwa sekarang mereka ditonton seantero kantin. "Kau yang aku butuhkan Sawamura, bukan siapa. Hanya kau."

Okumura menatap Miyuki dengan pandangan merendah –serius, itu hanya menurut Miyuki– ia berjalan mendekati Sawamura. "Sebaiknya kita kembali berlatih senpai, Miyuki- _senpai_ pasti masih mengigau."

"Tentu." Sawamura meninggalkan kantin yang udaranya masih berat. Menyisakan semua pengakuan Miyuki dalam kesunyian.

Sekali lagi Miyuki salah karena ia terlalu mudah menyerah.

 **oOo**

Seharusnya, ya seharusnya Miyuki berhenti berharap pada Sawamura. Jelas dalam hubungan mereka, mereka memutuskan berpisah dan Miyuki cukup sadar diri bahwa ia yang membuat ke-dua mata yang ia puja bengkak. Seharusnya malam-malam Miyuki kembali biasa, sama seperti ketika ia memutuskan kekasih-kekasihnya sebelum Sawamura dan mencari pengganti secepat mungkin –terima kasih kepada orang tuanya yang memberikan ia wajah tampan– tapi yang ia dapat malah ia yang masih membayangkan Sawamura yang meminta, memohon hingga menangis disetiap saat ia memejamkan mata.

Setelah beberapa hari pernyataan cintanya hanya didiamkan oleh Sawamura, Miyuki kembali mencoba menerima bahwa ia dapat hidup tanpa Sawamura. Hanya sesaat sebelum pelajaran matematika dan melemparnya kembali ke masa dimana ia mengajar Sawamura pelajaran tersebut dan berakhir mereka menyatakan cinta. Miyuki melempar pensil mekaniknya merasakan tepukan pada pundaknya dan mendapatkan Kuramochi yang tertawa layak setan melihat Miyuki yang terkejut berlebihan mengalahkan Sawamura.

"He Miyuki, bukan hanya kau saja yang membutuhkannya." Teman sekamar Sawamura tersebut memutar kursi di depan Miyuki. "Kalian _battery_ bukan? Kalian saling membutuhkan." Kuramochi, please deh. "Jujur deh, aku jijik melihatmu melankolis begini. Bukannya membuat orang niat menghiburmu, kami malah terhibur." Kuramochi tertawa setan kembali menyadari aura-aura gelap Miyuki.

"Eh tunggu deh, kok kau santai aja berbincang denganku?"

Miyuki, please.

"Kau ngingo ya?"

 **oOo**

Mood Miyuki naik setelah meminum corergoodmoodcoret sekaleng kopi hitam yang menemaninya malam ini. Ia jadi teringat perkataan bahwa bukan hanya dirinya yang membutuhkan Sawamura, Sawamura juga membutuhkan Miyuki. Entah sebagai pasangan _battery_ , _senpai_ , atau kekasih. Jadi setelah mendapat restu dari Kuramochi –entah mengapa Miyuki menganggap Kuramochi calon kakak iparnya– Miyuki mengundang Sawamura menemaninya di pinggir lapangan _outdoor_.

Sawamura terlihat berlari pelan kearahnya. Ia melambatkan langkahnya ketika tepat berdiri tak jauh dari Miyuki. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu Miyuki- _senpai_."

"Kok kau imut banget sih ketika memanggilku _senpai_. Coba ulangi." Miyuki menangkup pipinya seakan membuat gestur gemas. Sawamura sudah siap dengan bola _baseball_ yang akan dilempar ke wajah _tanuki_ sialan tersebut, atas saran Kuramochi dan Sawamura mendapatkan bola-bola yang bisa ia gunakan melempar wajah _tanuki_ sialan tersebut dari Watanabe.

Sawamura segera mendudukan diri di sebelah Miyuki dan merenggangkan sedikit tubuhnya sebelum meneguk segelas susu yang diberikan Miyuki. "Ada apa memanggil malam-malam? Ingin lempar-tangkap?"

"Boleh saja." Miyuki berdiri dari duduknya dan mengulurkan tangan dengan niat membantu Sawamura berdiri. Sawamura terlihat mengembungkan pipinya sebelum akhirnya menerima uluran Miyuki.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju ke arah lapangan _indoor_. Mereka berjalan pelan membiarkan udara malam menemani kecanggungan mereka, berharap angin malam ikut menghapus kecanggungan mereka. "Sawamura."

"Hm?" Sawamura menyahut ringan.

"Kau segalanya bagiku, hanya kau yang aku butuhkan. Bukankah aku yang membuatmu bahagia. Ok aku mengaku aku salah entah itu di _baseball_ , hubungan kita dan hal lain. Kau tau Sawamura, ketika aku menutup mata aku menahan sedih memikirkanmu bersama pria lain dan itu menyakitkan karena kau bukan lagi milikku." Miyuki berhenti berjalan ketika mereka tiba di gerbang asrama. "Bagaimana jika aku meminta maaf padamu karena aku kini merasakan kesendirian yang kau rasakan dulu."

"Kau tau Miyuki Kazuya, banyak hal yang harus kita sesali sebagai pendewasaan, salah satunya aku yang menjadi penyesalanmu. Kau hanya seorang yang seakan membuatku melakukan hubungan sendiri. Hubungan bukan dilandasi oleh seorang." Sawamura berjalan sedikit menjaga jarak dari sang kapten. "Tapi aku bahagia pernah mengenalmu."

Miyuki terkekeh pelan. "Sejak kapan kau sedewasa ini, bodoh."

"Jadi kapan kita akan bermain lempar-tangkap Miyuki- _senpai_." Sawamura mencondongkan diri ke arah Miyuki. Seakan ada ekor yang mengibas di belakang Sawamura. Satu kecupan tercuri dan sang pelaku hanya berjalan seakan tak melakukan hal bersalah.

 **Fin**

 **Saya tau mereka OOC dan demi apa saya malah menganggap senang ketika Miyuki merasa menyesal pada Sawamura.**

 **Omake**

Sawamura tersenyum menatap Miyuki yang kini terlihat gagah dengan pakaian tim Nasional Jepang-nya. Miyuki berjalan menuju tribun dan melihat Sawamura yang tengah menyemangatinya. "Semangat Miyuki- _senpai_."

"Harusnya kau di sekolah dan belajar bodoh." Miyuki balik berteriak. Ia melempar senyum lembut kepada sang junior yang telah membuat ia jatuh terlalu dalam. "Kalau kau tinggal kelas akan susah bagimu di sisiku lagi Eijun."

Entah perasaan Sawamura atau memang karena teriakan Miyuki stadion menjadi sunyi. Ingin rasanya Sawamura melempar bola di tangannya bila jaring tidak menghalanginya.

 **End (?)**


End file.
